


Praise Me

by katling



Series: Zer0 Sum Game [4]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: A little fluffy, Agender Character, Haiku, M/M, Smut, Swearing, a little angsty, axton has a filthy mouth, axton likes praise, he never got much of it before, many haikus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was given a prompt over on tumblr of: "i love it when you talk dirty" for axzer0" and goodness me, I haven’t written this much smut in a while. I had to fan myself and clutch at my pearls while writing this. :D I did kind of have an aim of this being a case of ‘how many dirty haikus can I write in one sitting’ but it sort of veered off track and it’s a little angsty here, a little fluffy there and very smutty at the end.</p>
<p>It’ll probably help to read the other parts of this series if you haven’t already because my picture of what Zer0 looks like is dealt with in them and it’ll make parts of this make more sense. Also, when I wrote those three I didn’t realise that Zer0 had been officially confirmed to be agender and uses they/them pronouns so I corrected that here and I do have some plans about addressing the matter between Axton and Zer0 in a fic. I guess you could say that the first three have Axton’s assumptions about Zer0′s gender in them. </p>
<p>Axton likes Zer0's haiku, likes being praised and just likes everything about Zer0 in general. Zer0 likes Axton, hates Axton's former partners and cares a great deal more than he's admitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise Me

“Your little lady/is truly amazing/I really like her.”

Axton looked up from where he was doing some minor maintenance on said turret and grinned. “Keep saying things like that, Zee, and we’ll both start blushing.”

“Your skill with a gun/is truly a lovely sight/even if reckless.”

Axton set the turret down and Zer0 could see the faint blush on the man’s cheeks.

“Well now, what brought this on?”

“The way you charged in/and took on all those psychos/scared me and thrilled me.”

Zer0 was glad they were wearing their helmet as it hid the tiny smirk on their face when they saw the way Axton’s pupils had dilated just a little. Over the last couple of weeks, as their relationship progressed, Zer0 had come to realise that Axton had something of a praise kink. They would be far more amused by it if they didn’t suspect that the kink originated from a basis of Axton receiving _no_ praise and a great deal of censure from those closest to him. 

Right now, Axton was looking a little baffled and somewhat warily pleased and once again Zer0 was glad for their helmet to hide the scowl those expressions brought to their face. Zer0 did not like seeing their partner look so uncertain. They liked it when Axton was brash and confident and barging through life as though it was an adventure to be experienced.

“Zee?”

“The way you handle/your weapons is a delight/Pun so intended.”

A grin flashed across Axton’s face though it was quickly followed by that uncertainty again. Zer0 steeled themself to _not_ show the anger they felt at Axton’s previous partners and quickly detached their helmet, setting it aside on the bedside table. They had already removed their gloves and jacket. They smiled at the appreciative look they got from Axton. It always felt good knowing that their lover liked what he saw when they looked so very different.

“I just like your hands/Strong and sure and yet gentle/I like your touch too.”

“I love it when you talk dirty, Zee,” Axton quipped, a defence mechanism that was as obvious as his love for his turret. Then when Zer0 didn’t respond with a joke, he hesitated and that wary look returned again. “Zee, I… you’re…” 

Axton trailed off and Zer0 held out one hand. The man came willingly, shucking off his jacket as he crawled onto the bed. Zer0 encouraged him to lie between their legs and Axton eagerly curled up against their chest.

“I like your hair too/All of it and everywhere/A little weird, yes?”

“Hell, no.” Axton leaned up and pressed a kiss to Zer0’s jaw. He still looked a little baffled but he was relaxing and seemed to be enjoying what Zer0 was saying. “I like how smooth you are so not so weird at all.”

“I like your stomach/and chest, so broad and big/Feels good over me.”

Zer0 saw the way Axton’s pupils dilated now and the man’s grin was definitely the kind that Zer0 liked to see, full of happiness and lust.

“Feels good under you as well, I hope?”

Zer0 let their fingers flutter over Axton’s face then leaned down and pressed their mouth against the other man’s, letting their tongue flicker out. They sometimes lamented their lack of lips but Axton always seemed to like what they did for kissing.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Axton said smugly, though Zer0 could see that he was wondering was they were up to.

“Your arse is divine/All that exercise is good/I want to touch it.”

Axton grinned and wiggled his backside. “It’s all yours.”

Zer0 slid one hand down and ran it over Axton’s arse then they grinned and slid their hand _into_ his trousers. They weren’t at all surprised to find that Axton was living up to his speciality and going commando. Frankly it was really only a surprise when Axton _was_ wearing underwear. Zer0 let one of their long slender fingers slide down the crease of Axton’s arse and brush over his hole.

Axton moaned and pressed back into their touch. “Fuck, Zee. Yeah, that feels good.”

“I love fucking you/And being fucked hard by you/It all feels so good.”

Zer0 set their teeth to Axton’s ear and very, _very_ gently let him feel the bite of them before they curled their tongue around the appendage. Axton let out a quiet yowl and rutted forward, letting Zer0 feel his hardening length before he pressed back against their finger again.

“I’m not complaining or anything,” Axton said breathlessly, “but what brought this on?”

Zer0 pressed the end of his finger into Axton, all he was willing to do without lubrication but it was enough to draw a moan out of the man and get another long, slow undulation.

“You deserve to know/how I feel about you, yes?/It only seems right.”

Axton shuddered as Zer0 pulled their hand out of his trousers and he buried his face against their neck. He’d gone very still and Zer0 wrapped their arms around him, a tiny frown appearing on their face.

“Axton?”

The commando reared up and captured Zer0’s face between his hands. He stared at them with wide eyes then he began his own little fluttery touches of his fingers on Zer0’s face. Now it was Zer0’s turn to close their eyes and moan as those tiny light touches went straight through them.

“Jesus fuck, Zee. You know you’re the only…”

Axton broke off and kissed Zer0 even as his fingers continued their tiny brushes and touches on his face. Zer0 didn’t need him to finish that sentence and it made them want to hunt down every one of Axton’s past partners and shoot them in the head.

Zer0 pulled away and tugged at Axton’s shirt. “Strip.”

Axton grinned and jumped off the bed, quickly yanking off his shirt and trousers. “Damn, you’re hot when you’re giving orders.”

Zer0 returned the grin then gestured towards the bed. “Hands and knees.”

Axton licked his lips and climbed onto the bed as Zer0 removed their trousers. He settled himself onto his hands and knees and he grinned and waggled his arse.

“Come on, baby. Give it to me.”

Zer0 snorted and they reached for the packet of lube they’d set aside earlier. “So romance is dead/A short, sharp death by turret/Alas and alack.”

Axton stilled and turned so that he could catch at Zer0’s hand. “You know I…” He broke off and licked his lips, clearly unable to get out the words he wanted to then he saw the look on Zer0’s face and smiled. “Yeah, you know.”

“I know.”

Axton stared at him for a moment longer as though still looking for something. He seemed to find it and he turned around and resumed the position he’d just been in. “Come on, babe. It’s been too fucking long.”

Zer0 slicked their fingers and raised an eyebrow. “Two days is too long?/I will tell Maya and Krieg/We need to have sex.”

Zer0 slid one long thin finger into Axton’s arse, which effectively cut off whatever Axton was going to say and replaced it with a long, breathless moan. 

“Oh, _fuck_ , yes,” Axton groaned, his head dropping down to hang between his arms. “Fuck, that feels good, Zee.”

Zer0 smiled as they slowly began to move their fingers in and out. Axton was never shy with his praise or at telling them exactly how he felt. They added a second finger and shortly afterwards, a third. Axton had dropped down onto his elbows and a stream of praise and filth was spilling from his mouth with every movement Zer0’s fingers made.

Zer0 watched as their fingers slid back into the slick welcome warmth of Axton’s hole and then with a crook of their fingers, they drew a pleasure-filled cry from their lover. Zer0 could see Axton’s cock hanging between his legs, thick and heavy and dripping pre-come onto the bed. Their tongue flickered out momentarily and they debated whether to interrupt matters and take that lovely cock into their mouth. Zer0 loved the taste of Axton and they knew that the commando loved the edge of danger Zer0’s sharp teeth added to the mix.

But then Axton decided the matter when he bucked back onto Zer0’s fingers with a plea, “Fuck me, Zee. Please just fuck me.”

Zer0 slid their fingers out and reached into the slit at their groin. Their dick was already well-lubricated by the natural action of their body so he drew it out and positioned the head at the entrance at Axton’s arse. Zer0 looked up to see that Axton was looking at them from over his shoulder.

“Yeah, come on, Zee. Want to feel you.”

Zer0 took Axton at his word and slid in without waiting or hesitation. Their hands closed on Axton’s hips as they threw back their head and tried to breathe relatively normally. Now would be a very bad time to go become hyper-oxygenated. The _sounds_ Axton was making did not help much and Zer0 was forced to curl over their lover’s back and rest their head against his shoulders as he struggled to breathe properly. Axton was tight and hot and slick around their shaft and Zer0 decided that he was right – it had been too long.

“So good, so lovely/So tight and hot around me/I missed this so much.”

Axton groaned and rested his head against his arms. “How the _fuck_ can you make a haiku right now?” he said in a desperate whine.

Zer0 laughed and drew their hips back slowly before thrusting forward sharply. Axton gave a shout of approval and Zer0 set a steady rhythm of drawing back slowly and then thrusting forward, their hands tight on Axton’s hips. Zer0 knew they were surely leaving bruises but Axton didn’t seem to mind. If anything, he egged Zer0 on, bracing himself eagerly against every hard thrust.

Finally Axton gasped, “Oh, fuck, Zee… I need… please…”

Zer0 laughed and snaked a hand around to wrap their fingers around Axton’s dick. They had barely finished their second stroke when Axton gave a shout and came, spilling over Zer0’s hand and onto the bed. Axton’s body tightening around them was all Zer0 needed to finish. Their hand tightened on Axton’s hip in what had to be a painful grip as their hips bucked through their completion then they both collapsed rather ungracefully onto the bed.

“That was _awesome_ ,” Axton breathed before he sort of flopped over and hauled Zer0 into his embrace. “Holy fuck, Zee, you are so fucking good at that.”

Zer0 snorted. “I like flattery/It will get you everywhere/As you damn well know.” They snuggled closer, knowing how much Axton liked this sort of intimacy. They rather liked it as well. It wasn’t common at home but then again, there were many reasons why they had left home, this could just be added to it, even if they hadn’t known at the time.

“Gets you in my arse,” Axton mumbled, already half-asleep. He’d tried staying awake in the early days of their relationship, remembering how some of his past partners had hated it, but Zero had quickly laughed and told him to sleep now and recover quickly. It put a whole new light on it. “An’ me in yours.” He yawned. “Keep an eye on the time, Zee.”

Zer0 smiled as Axton slid off into sleep. Not once had Axton forgotten that Zer0 couldn’t be without his helmet for long and not once did he fail to remind Zer0 to keep an eye on the time. It could have been annoying but it just made Zer0 feel like they really _mattered_ to the commando and it certainly showed how much the man cared.

“I would tell you too/About how much I do care/Perhaps one day soon,” Zer0 murmured before reaching for their timepiece and setting an alarm. They then closed their eyes and regulated their breathing until they fell asleep.


End file.
